Mi enemiga, la oscuridad
by Vicus Riddle
Summary: It's a strange fic in Spanish the 1st one in that language, i think... Les presento a Jazmin, una chica que ha perdido el conocimiento y siente temor por todo. Pero hay alguien que intentara que esto cambie.


Mi enemiga, la oscurida 

-Hola, ¿Hay alguien por aquí?- Pregunté en voz baja. 

-Las alas de la oscuridad te abrazarán- escuché a una voz áspera que me respondía. 

-¿Qué? 

Hacía frío. De la oscuridad de la habitación empecé a escuchar otro ruido. Parecía un murmullo distante, sin embargo, yo sabía que estaba a mi lado. 

-Los cuerpos gélidos y fétidos te lo dirán- continuó la misma voz de antes. 

Para ese entonces saqué la varita de mi cartera y la apunté hacia la fuente de aquellas extrañezas. La voz siguió recitando. 

-Los caballeros decapitados lo saben ya. 

El murmullo paró de repente y, tal vez era la oscuridad, tal vez era aquella extraña situación, sentí que un montón de manos me tocaban. Di un grito desesperado que sabía que nadie iba a responder a mi favor. 

-Corre, niña, corre- susurró a misma voz. 

Comencé a correr pero sin ningún resultado. Era como una pesadilla. Las manos invisibles me tenían sujetada. Y caí, sin fuerzas, rodeada de una neblina. Caí lentamente hasta ya no sentir nada. 

~*~*~ 

Sentí por primera vez el calor de una caricia en mi rostro. Luego la pasión de un beso en mi boca. Abrí los ojos. No reconocía aquel lugar. Estaba recostada en una cama antigua. Dos ventanas ojivales permitían la luz del día iluminar el cuarto con ornamentos medievales. Luego, sentado a mi lado, vi al dueño de ese beso. Tenía una mirada azul triste, sus cortos cabellos dorados reflejaban la luz del sol. En el momento en que abrí los ojos me sonrió. 

-¿Dormiste bien?- me preguntó 

-¿En- en donde estoy?- fue lo único que pude decir. 

-En casa, amor, ¿dónde más si no? 

Me di cuenta que algo andaba mal ¿Quién era este hombre que me llamaba _amor_? ¿Qué era este lugar? Y, súbitamente, sentí un escalofrío ¿Quién era yo? Sentí miedo y empecé a temblar. Inconsciente de mis actos corrí a un rincón de la cama. Acurrucada, comencé a tararear una canción. Al parecer me tranquilizaba la melodía que entonaba. Pero seguía temblando con un miedo terrible. No sabía por qué, simplemente tenía miedo. El hombre se me acercó, yo me acurruqué aun más ¿Qué quería ese ser? 

-¡VETE!- chillé-¡La oscuridad! ¡LA OSCURIDAD!- estaba desesperada sin razón alguna. Lágrimas caían de mis ojos. 

-No te voy a hacer daño. Lo prometo, Jazmín. 

¿Jazmín?¿Era ese mi nombre? Sonaba terriblemente familiar. Como una palabra que durante largo tiempo no había escuchado y ya había olvidado. Probablemente era mi nombre... 

Pero yo seguía gritando ¡LA OSCURIDAD! Sin embargo, cuando apoyó su mano en mi espalda, me calmé y lo abracé llorando desconsoladamente. No sabía por qué. Estaba perdida, desesperada, con terror. Sentía que este extraño me mostraba un rayo de luz. 

En ese instante entró una señora bastante vieja y gorda. Aparentemente era una sirvienta. 

-Buenos días, señor- saludó empujando un carrito con comida y sin mirar. 

-Buenos días, Mary- le contestó el hombre mientras que yo continuaba llorando apoyada en su hombro. Mary paró en seco al verme allí. 

-¡La encontró!- gritó alegre- ¡Al fin la señora ha vuelto! Voy a ordenar en la cocina que preparen la... 

-No, Mary- la interrumpió - Jazmín no está en condiciones para fiestas. 

"Me encontró", me quedé pensando cuando la empleada se marchó. Una vez que ya estaba mejor, me senté en un sillón con gran respaldo que estaba frente a la ventana. Miraba el paisaje montañoso que me rodeaba. Era un lugar maravilloso pero temía que si me movíaiba a desvanecerse. El hombre intentó moverme pero yo gritaba en cada uno de sus intentos. Creo que se dio por vencido y se sentó a mi costado en otro sillón igual al mío. Por un segundo noté que tenía los ojos húmedos, llenos de pena. Tuve compasión, y le tomé la mano. Pero en ningún momento dejé de ver a través de la ventana. 

-¿Qué te han hecho, Jazmín?- susurró. 

Llegó la noche y me tuve que acostar. Las montañas ya no se veían. La luz de la luna bañaba el dormitorio. Sabía que el hombre seguía en el sillón a pesar que el respaldo no me dejaba verlo. 

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunté 

-Albus 

-¿Qué hago aquí? 

Tardó un rato en contestarme. Escuché su suspiro. 

-¿Jazmín, no te acuerdas de mí?- me preguntó con un tono de consternación- ¿no recuerdas qué te sucedió? 

-No, no recuerdo nada..., sólo... sólo frío, soledad y miedo. Sí, mucho miedo ¡Pero ya no más! ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo, Albus? 

-No te voy a abandonar- dijo acercándose a mí. 

-Prométemelo- le supliqué con un nudo en la garganta. Inexplicablemente, algo me decía que podía confiar en él. 

-Te lo prometo- me contestó en voz baja. 

Lo volví a tomar de la mano como si creyera que se fuese a ir. Él se sentó a mi lado y yo volví a tararear la canción que en mi desesperación había cantado. Albus se puso a cantar en un susurro al son de mi melodía. 

_"Al fin, juntos los dos, _

_sin pena mas amor, _

_felices de verdad _

_ya me pongo a silbar"_

Me tuve que reír. Se sintió tan bien. Fue una risa corta pero me hizo saber que había encontrado lo que, por mucho tiempo había estado buscando. Entonces me sentí capaz de cerrar los ojos. 

Cuando los abrí, estaba de vuelta en la habitación oscura y fría de antes. Albus no estaba allí. 

-¡Me prometiste que te ibas a quedar!- vociferé. 

-Una noche aparecerá- volví a oír la misma voz áspera. 

-¿Quién?- miré para todos lados. 

-Su rostro jamás verás. 

Giré en redondo. Hacía frío. Y se escuchaba el viento soplar. 

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté al borde de un ataque de desesperación. 

-Entonces lo entenderás- hizo una pausa- y morirás. 

Con esa última palabra me desperté, todo había sido un mal sueño y Albus yacía dormido en una silla al lado de mi cama. Aun era de noche pero con semejante pesadilla no quería volver a dormir. Me quedé observando el rostro de Albus. Era tan familiar, tenía tanta paz y, sin embargo, no podía decir quién era. Yo sabía que él me amaba, al menos me quería, pero no podía encontrar ninguna razón. Para mí él era un perfecto extraño. A pesar de eso, no me quería imaginar lo horrible que sería esa noche sin él. Me levanté. Ordené el cuarto. Lo abrigué con una manta. Y me senté frente a la ventana para ver el amanecer. 

-¡Jazmín!- escuché a Albus que se precipitaba al ver que no estaba en mi cama. 

-Aquí estoy 

-Pensé que... 

-Aquí estoy- repetí y lo miré a los ojos asomándome por el respaldo del sillón- tenemos que hablar. 

-Pero no creo que... 

-No sé qué me ocurrió, -lo interrumpí- pero quiero que me aclares todo lo que puedas. 

Me miró por un rato. Estaba pensando qué decir, al menos eso parecía. Dio un suspiro y se sentó mirando al suelo. 

-¿Recuerdas algo? 

-Sólo unas voces raras. Pero no estoy segura. Creo que son solamente un sueño. 

-En- en realidad, no te puedo decir nada. El doctor dice que no hay que apresurar las cosas, que de lo contrario las consecuencias pueden ser fatales. 

-Al menos dime cómo me conoces. 

-Estamos casados, Jazmín, pero... - cerró los ojos- ¡No, Jazmín!- sacudió la cabeza- no te puedo dar explicaciones. 

Lo miré seriamente. Resulta que estaba casada con este hombre y que de alguna manera había perdido la memoria ¡Ja! No lo podía creer. De repente sentí esa extraña sensación de miedo y me acurruqué en la silla. Lágrimas me nublaron la visión. Y Albus se aproximó, pero luegose fue, dejándome sola por primera vez desde aquel encuentro. 

No salí de mi cuarto por varios días. Creo que hasta pasaron meses. Albus sólo aparecía en las noches para no desampararme. Durante el día un montón de duendes verdes me atendían, cada tanto Mary se molestaba en ordenar el cuarto. Yo, simplemente, me sentaba en el sillón frente a la ventana a mirar y mirar. 

Luego de un tiempo, Albus parecía más triste que antes. Entonces en una noche le pregunté. 

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? 

-¿Qué?- me respondió como volviendo en sí. 

-Estás muy triste... ¿Por qué? 

-Mis padres murieron- contestó en un susurro. 

Sabía que eso no era todo. Me senté a su lado y apoyé mi mano sobre la suya. Tuve la sensación de recordar algo. 

-¿Recuerdas nuestro último año en Hogwarts?- le pregunté distraídamente. 

-¡¿Lo recuerdas?!- asombrado de mi cuestión, se levantó de la silla. 

-Creo que sí... Recuerdo una luna llena y una música y voces a lo lejos.- hice un gesto en el aire con mi mano, como señalando de dónde provenían las voces.- Recuerdo a alguien preguntándome por qué no me unía a la fiesta y yo te contesté que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Recuerdo que me diste un beso, mi primer beso. 

Lo miré otra vez y le apreté la mano. Me sonrió. 

-No quiero dormir- le dije. 

-¿Por qué no? 

-Tengo pesadillas, son horribles. 

-¿Quieres que me conecte mentalmente para protegerte? 

-Un hechizo como ese es altamente arriesgado. Prefiero quedarme despierta. 

Albus sacó su varita. 

-No es una broma. 

-Yo me puedo cuidar por mí misma. Pero estoy harta de cerrar los ojos y escuchar la voz. 

-¿Qué voz?- preguntó curiosamente. 

-Es horrible 

-¿Quieres contarme? 

No le contesté, comencé a temblar. Lo único que recordaba era una terrible sensación a miedo. Albus me abrazó más fuerte y me calmé un poco. No le hablé, cerré los ojos y traté de dormir. 

~*~*~ 

-¿Crees que ya estás lista para salir?- me preguntó Mary a la mañana siguiente. 

-¿¡Puedo?!- pregunté asombrada. 

-Claro señora, todo este tiempo pudo haber ido a esas montañas allá afuera en lugar de quedarse sentada mirándolas. 

No lo sabía, pensé que estaban allí para ser vistas. Ojalá no hubiese sido tan estúpida pero últimamente no había estado del todo bien. Me asustaba todo y muchas veces no podía hablar, era como que una fuerza más allá de mi control me obligara a hacer cosas que iban en contra de mi voluntad. Por el hecho de oponerme a semejante fuerza me daban ataques de miedo y no podía hablar. Era raro. 

Me vestí adecuadamente. Por primera vez caminé por los pasillos del palacio. Estaba lleno de cuadros antiguos con gente que se movía. Había armaduras en cada esquina. Tenía que confesar que me gustaba mucho todo y que me sentía como en mi propia casa, lo que me tuve que recordar, lo era. 

En la entrada del castillo estaba Albus con otro señor pero de pelo más oscuro. Cuando me vieron se sorprendieron mucho. 

-Buenos Días, señora Dumbledore- me saludó el señor- Veo que ya se está sintiendo mejor. 

Supongo que por la expresión de incertidumbre en mi cara, Albus me aclaró que el señor era Cornelius Fudge, un viejo amigo del colegio. No me quedé a escuchar la conversación. Al menos creí que querían hablar en privado. 

Mary me acompañaba. Me llevó a un jardín que, supuestamente, era mío. No es que sea arrogante, pero era hermoso. No podía creer que semejante belleza había nacido de mis propias manos. Di vueltas por cada caminito del jardín hasta hartarme. Ya al atardecer, cuando me levantaba de un banco de madera que estaba medio oculto entre unos matorrales, vi que Albus se acercaba. 

-¡Hola, Albus!- lo llamé. 

-¡Ay! Estás en el banco... Es tan raro verte por estos lugares. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Desde que... -paró de hablar. 

-¿Qué?- Albus suspiró y se sentó a mi lado. 

-Jazmín, no te lo puedo decir. Ya hemos hablado al respecto. No quiero hacerte más daño de lo que ya te han hecho. 

-Estoy cansada de todo. De la voz, de mis ataques de miedo, de tu actitud, ¡de todo! Hoy es la primera vez que no me ha pasado nada raro. Al menos espero que siga igual. 

-Y por esa razón debes tranquilizarte y tratar de recordar por tu cuenta. 

-¡Es que cada vez que lo intento, tengo ataques! ¡No quiero recordar!- Dije llorando casi deseando que Albus no hubiese aparecido. 

-Pero debes recordar... - susurró con una nota de pena en su voz. Luego se puso de pie, me hizo una señal como para que lo siga, y lo acompañé. 

Me llevó a una especie de cementerio en la cima de una colina rodeada por bosques. Caminamos un rato por allí, luego Albus se detuvo. 

-¿Recuerdas este lugar? 

Miré la tumba en la que Albus se había detenido. La lápida estaba tan gastada que era imposible descifrar qué decía. Me arrodillé y pasé mi mano por la piedra fría. Algo me decía que yo conocía aquel lugar. Luego, en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, la lápida comenzó a brillar y a sacudirse. Me levanté asustada tomando el brazo de Albus. Una inscripción apareció una vez que la piedra se había calmado. Me acerqué y la leí. 

_Las alas de la oscuridad te abrazarán _

Antes de poder terminarla lo miré a Albus y me dijo que no continuara leyendo. Pero en ese instante tuve otro ataque de miedo. No era necesario que continuara leyendo, ya sabía lo que seguía. Esas palabras habían pertenecido a la voz. No entendía nada. Me acurruqué en mi misma y comencé a tararear la vieja canción. Albus me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta el castillo. 

Seguía absorta, en otro mundo oscuro y solitario. Lo odiaba a Albus por haberme llevado a aquel lugar, lo único que quería era oler el aroma de las flores del jardín. Y ya no iba a ser lo mismo. Ahora sabía que la voz era más real que antes. Sin embargo no me imaginaba qué significaba eso. Tenía que hablar con Albus. Tenía que hablar antes de que me volviese más loca. Porque la voz, las pesadillas, la oscuridad estaban empeorando. Ya casi no dormía por temor a desaparecer por completo. Desaparecer, consumida en aquel extraño delirio mío. Me sentía sofocada en tanta confusión. Y no era paciente. 

A veces tengo un resplandor de recuerdos, y me quedan algunos, pero no todos. Como la vez en que recibí la carta para ir a Hogwarts, o una vez que me dieron una detención aunque no recuerde el porqué. Desearía poder recordar todo. Desearía recordar mi boda, y esas pavadas que se suponen importantes en la vida de uno. 

Pero yo seguía tarareando aquella melodía que ojalá supiese en dónde la aprendí, y por qué era tan importante para mí. No veía a mí alrededor, veía a la oscuridad. Y seguía tarareando. No sentía la presencia de Albus, sentía la presencia de la voz. Y seguía tarareando. Sentía mis lágrimas en mis pómulos, el calor de una mano en mi espalda, pero ya nada me calmaba. Me di por vencida y me entregué a la oscuridad. 

Fue entonces que recordé todo y lo comprendí todo. Me acordé de mis padres, de mis compañeros del colegio, de mis vacaciones, de mis aventuras con mis amigos, de Albus, de mi primer beso, de mi boda... les podría hacer una lista interminable de recuerdos pero llevaría mucho tiempo. Es raro, pero supongo que la muerte es extraña incluso cuando uno ya está muerto. No sé por qué, tal vez así fue siempre, pero podía ver lo que hacía Albus. Era como un espectro que lo seguía a todos lados. 

Aquella noche que él me llevó a mi cuarto y descubrió que ya me había dado por vencida. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se quedó junto a mi cuerpo durante varios días. Lo tuvieron que obligar a que me dejara. Pero yo estaba allí, todo el tiempo. A mi funeral fueron todos mis amigos, hasta algunos enemigos de la infancia. Tenía ganas de hacerle una broma a Patty Bone, pero qué sentido tenía si nunca se iba a enterar de que era yo. Albus no hablaba con nadie. Y ni siquiera se acercó a mi cadáver. 

Pasaron varios meses, yo veía a Albus cómo hacía su vida miserable. Recuerdo que un día Cornelius Fudge había aparecido muy feliz porque le habían ofrecido un ascenso en el Ministerio. Albus estaba tirado en un sillón con una ojeras de no haber dormido durante mucho rato. Había estado bebiendo. Cornelius preocupado le habló como buen amigo que era. 

-¿Dónde está el gran mago que conocí? 

-Se murió junto a Jazmín 

-¡Por favor, Albus, no te puedes culpar por algo así! 

-Si la hubiese rescatado unos segundos antes..., sólo unos segundos antes. 

-Unos segundos antes no hubiesen hecho gran diferencia. Jazmín ya estaba mal desde que Grindelwald la atrapó. Es una suerte que ahora haya perdido sus poderes. 

-Sí, pero a qué precio... -contestó en voz baja. 

-¡Jazmín va a ser siempre una heroína, gracias a ella ese gran brujo no es más que basura!- protestó Cornelius. 

-Pero, no teníapor qué... 

Albus no cambió mucho después de aquella charla. Al menos ya no bebía. Pero creo que siempre va a lamentar la escena que hizo frente al director de Hogwarts, Armando Dippet, cuando le ofreció trabajo como profesor de transfiguraciones. Lo echó furioso, gritando que no le tenían que tener pena por haber perdido a todos sus seres queridos. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que me habían dado una oportunidad de hablarle. Era de noche, y Albus estaba en vela sentado en el sillón donde tantas noches me quedé mirando a las montañas. No sé como me veía, pero supongo que me parecía a un fantasma. 

-Como desearía que no fueses una alucinación... - susurró. 

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté sabiendo cual era la respuesta. 

-No sin ti. 

-Pero aquí estoy, Albus- le dije sentándome a su lado. 

-Eres... ¿Eres real? 

-Albus, estoy aquí para decirte varias cosas. 

-Quédate conmigo, Jazmín, no me vuelvas a abandonar. 

-Nunca te abandoné... -hice una pausa- Albus, escúchame. No puedes seguir así con tu vida. Grindelwald no está muerto, va a volver y lo tienes que matar. Yo lo intenté pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Y, a pesar de que ya no tiene casi nada de sus poderes, los recuperará. Por favor, Albus. 

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa, pero ya he arruinado mi vida, ya no tengo esperanzas. 

-Nunca te he oído decir más pavadas en mi vida, o en mi muerte.- dije la última parte en voz más baja, y Albus se rió un poco- Esa es la risa que tanto extrañaba. Prométeme que mañana irás a Hogwarts y le vas a decir al profesor Dippet que te arrepientes por cómo lo trataste, y que aceptas el puesto en el colegio. 

Albus tardó en contestar. 

-¿Sabes que te ves hermosa esta noche? 

-Gracias ¡Albus Dumbledore, no cambies de tema! 

-Está bien, empezaré a mejorar mi vida si te quedas conmigo. 

-Albus, estaré siempre a tu lado, especialmente cuando más me necesites. Otra cosa, incluso cuando te deshagas de ese maldito brujo, va a dejar un discípulo que va a ser más poderoso que él. Tu mismo lo educarás. Pero también instruirás a su vencedor, ¿el niño con la marca en la frente? Ya ni sé que es lo que el Ojo Interior dice. 

-Siempre fuiste demasiado apegada a la Adivinación, Jazmín.- hizo otra pausa- Desearía que los últimos momentos que estuviste a mi lado hubiesen sido mejores. 

-¡Pero fueron los mejores que me pudiste haber ofrecido y por eso te estoy eternamente agradecida! 

-No te vayas... 

-No me voy 

Pero ya no me escuchó. Y quedé siempre al lado de Albus. Estuve cuando hizo añicos a Grindelwald, y cuando enseñó a Tom Riddle. Estuve cuando conoció a Harry Potter (¡Qué niño guapo!), y cuando Voldemort terminó con la vida de Albus. ¿Ahora? Ahora está a mi lado en la eternidad del mundo. 

_Nota de Autor: Creo que esta es la primera historia de Harry en Español, quería ser pionera... Gracias por haberla leído ¡Ah! Todos los personajes de este cuento pertenecen a la gran escritora de Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling, excepto por algunos otros. Saludos a todos._


End file.
